The Emptiness: Second Testament
by Dark Memory
Summary: New Chapter Up- "Flames of the Redeemer." The first face-off of the Testament- Cain Vs. Rita.
1. My Name is Cain

Inferiority Complex

"_My name is Cain."_

The Galerian walked to his pod within the heights of the mushroom tower, overlooking all the darkness and depression of Michelangelo City. The lights of the city had long been just out of his reach, although even if he was able to get outside, what light would he find? He could not leave; mother wouldn't allow it. It was not a part of his mission. He had to wait for Rion. But Rion never came; people are starting to get restless. Dorothy has stopped "sleeping." The virus is still out there to end her.

Rion was coming with Lilia. Rion was mother's little prodigy. And she expects him to come home, mission accomplished with the girl to destroy the virus once and for all. Rion, Rion, Rion; everything revolved around him. Why was this so? _"Do not question mother. Her intentions are always best."_

Why? Why does she know any more than I do? _"Because Dorothy is my God."_

Dorothy is my God. Why? She wants to create a world without humans, because she feels they no longer are necessary. She is going to save them by killing them. Yet she was created by these very humans; they gave her life and she is being ungrateful. She is declaring herself God over them.

"God." What a title. Why not strip her of that title? If Dorothy can proclaim herself God over her creators, then I declare myself God over mine. I will take after you. I will be just as ungrateful, if not more.

"_I'm coming up Mother. Let's see if your other children care enough to save you, let alone save themselves. What the hell, why not just be God of everyone? Even that little bastard son destined for everything… Rion…"_


	2. Maternal Bonds

Maternal Bonds

"_The entrance to my mother's chambers is right before me, but I still find myself standing here, waiting. What am I so hesitant for? I'm only doing what she herself is doing… So this is it; there's no turning. My final thoughts on this? I guess in the end, I do need to give thanks to Rion. Because of this extreme hatred I feel towards him, my judgment is clouded just enough to this stupid act without worry of the repercussions. What comes next? Why worry about it? As long as I can fool myself that all this revolves around Rion, and that killing Rion is my final goal, I don't have to think about it. I can do whatever I want in the meantime; save him for the end. Who cares what happens next."_

I've never seen this room before. I've never seen the face of mother, never seen all the tubes connecting her to life. Have I not ever questioned what she looked like? Have I ever questioned **anything** she's told me? God, what kind of mind controlling brainwashing did she use on her children? We have got to be ignorant to the point of destruction to let this go on unchanged. After this, I'm going to have to liberate the other kids.

The horrific sight of mother on the wall was enough proof that I was doing the right thing. The mother computer of Michelangelo city was nothing more than an abomination of humankind, whose intentions were to kill all humans. How ironic; the only reason I feel humans should be killed would be for creating this thing.

START-UP SEQUENCE INITIALIZED….PROGRAMMING MOTIVES…. ….UPLOADING LOGIC DRIVE….DIALOGUE ENABLED.

"Hello my son. What brings you to my chambers? You know you're not supposed to leave your level of the tower. You're supposed to be awaiting the return of Rion. Please return to your pod and charge.

"…No."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me? Are you talking back to me? I am you're mother. You will do exactly as I say."

"_What's wrong mother, your programming malfunctioning? I'm not going back, and I can't allow you to go on anymore. I'm tired of this life you've given me, forced to stay in the damned tower for the entirety of my life. My only purpose is to wait for Rion and assist him. I won't exist for that; I would've chose not being born along than living for a sole purpose provided for me."_

HAZARDOUS INTENTIONS DETECTED. ENABLING AUTO-PROTECT SYSTEM. SECURITY MEASURES TAKEN INTO EFFECT. FIRE AT WILL.

Ricocheting bullets, bouncing off metal and flying throughout the room, all missed me. I knew this would happen. I'm just a toy to her, and when I break, it's time to be disposed of. I won't have it.

"_Goodbye, mother…"_

Electricity consumed everything. It started as a spark and grew into a spectacular display of violence. The power mother had given me would be the end of her. She should know more than anyone the dangers of free will.

I let them run out of ammo, which was far too little to be called a defense system. Did she think this would suffice? It was like child's play. She must never have imagined facing a Galerian. How ignorant of a machine with self-developed logic…

Then, as the guns began to retreat back into the walls, I let go of the blast; an electrical storm short-circuiting everything. The tubes pumping mother with life began to shatter and mother herself began to shake convulsively. The system began to shutdown. Her last words were "Rion is going to kill you for me." An explosion ripped her from the wall, and debris rained down out of a gaping hole in the Mushroom Tower.

The deed was done.

Now the time to think was among me, finally. Where would I go next? I walked for an hour, bored with the city. It was as dark and depressing as the tower, and though it didn't have walls, also just as imprisoning.

I walked for another hour and it began to rain. My extrasensory shields could have stopped myself from getting wet, but I wanted to feel it. Even if I got sick, it was a human experience I had missed out on. I wasn't prepared for the cold though. It was getting pitch black, so black that the street lights only illuminated the ground directly beneath them, nothing more. You could not see the street. By luck, I found a hotel that had vacancy. I could also feel the presence of a sibling nearby. I would need my rest. Despite how easy my battle with mother was, I knew a fellow Galerian would test my limits. What's worse, I had in incredible headache from fending off the rain of bullets. I needed rest.

After checking in, a roamed the halls until I picked up a strange scent; medicine. As I followed it, the scent changed slightly into different things. I could pick up herbs, morphine, marijuana. I followed it down to the second floor where I approached a door that seemed to hold the source behind it. Without knocking, I went straight in. I choke on a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell are you doing barging in like that? Never mind that babe, you got any money? Or are you police?

"_No police. And I don't have any money either. This is… my first time on my own."_

"Oh, I see! A newbie, huh? I'll give ya' whatever you want for free! Just don't blame me when ya' get hooked and I overcharge ya'! What you interested in, kid?"

I took note of the drugs Dorothy had given her children to enhance their powers. They were the rarest of the lot, but he still had them. I injected myself with a Scarlet Cocktail; Nalcon, Red, and Skip, all mixed and at the same time. The effects raised my power to new heights. After, I went to my room for the night, but I couldn't sleep with my head pulsing with pain.


	3. Snare

First Step Towards Power

I slept for a whole day and a half. I'm not sure how normal this is; it was probably an effect of the cocktail. Maybe I couldn't handle it? The pain is gone now though, so maybe they already took effect? I don't feel much stronger, but there's no real way for me to know yet. Or maybe a test is in order…

I took the elevator to the top floor of the building and focused my powers. Then I exploded with energy. Oh, the colors; red flames, green shockwaves, and blue gravity distortion. My mind felt cloudy and my vision darkened. I slipped out of consciousness.

I could've probably slept for two more days, except I was awakened by a cold sensation. It was very annoying, but familiar. And then I realized it was the rain. The rain? I'm inside a building… But when I looked around, I was still standing firmly next to the hotel elevator. Debris was everywhere and the rain kept pouring. Apparently, I could not bear witness to the aftermath of my little "test" due to passing out, but I had taken out the entire top floor of Babylon Hotel. The walls were gone and the ceiling was also absent. So this is the kind of power us Galerians possess… These are the drugs they were giving Dorothy's children; my brothers.

I needed to stop this as well. No one should be able to this; it isn't normal. I'll put an end to these experiments to save these poor souls from a life of being an outcast. Or, at the very least, to be the strongest being on the planet with powers all my own. _"I'll destroy all the Galerians… I'll put an end to this sick research that gave birth to me, and I'll live on as the sole owner of these powers. I will truly be a God. I might end up still making you proud, mother."_

When my mind was clear again, I focused hard to find my closest sibling. She was beneath me; the reason I checked into this hotel in the first place was because I sensed her presence. Somewhere in the basement, she was waiting for something; my sister Rita.

I decided I'd kill two birds with one stone. I used my new power on every for of the building. One by one, every floor crumbled. Countless innocent humans died. News coverage began, law enforcement showed up. Maybe this would draw Rion's attention while I destroy sister. I'll draw him in, bring him to me, and rend him asunder.

I glanced down to the blinding light; spotlights. Endless lines of shiny chrome of the cop's guns. _"Pay them no attention. You have a mission; you have a goal to reach. They can't hurt you; you're their God."_ I argued with myself; the powerful voice in my head, probably the manifestation of an entity from the drugs. So now I'm talking to myself. How convenient. Guess it couldn't hurt to have a second opinion now and then…

My feet touched down on the ground floor. I destroyed every floor, but my senses were still picking up Rita. I couldn't find her, but while searching around, I found a staircase. It led to an underground wine cellar-which I destroyed for target practice. Now the greatest idea; the floor above caved in and blocked the way I came in. Only one way to go now.

The wine cellar doorway arched wide and gave way to an old bar. Cobwebs decorated the ceiling, and the alcohol leaked from the old barrels line up on the sides of the room, which I took note of. At the end of the hallway was a couch, and on that couch was a sleeping girl. As I approached her, my head began to ache painfully. I heard a voice that was not mine. "Stay away! You're not Rion!"

This sleeping woman had some power, as she was talking directly into my mind. What's more, she knew Rion. _"What relation are you to Rion?"_

"Just… stay away! I don't know you, leave me alone!"

Just then another voice interrupted my thoughts. **"Don't hesitate. Kill her, my son. She is… Lilia. She is the virus. End her!"**

Even beyond death, my mother's thoughts could reach me. Why did she still care about the virus? And why would she rely on me, the one who destroyed her? _"Because she isn't talking to you. It's your internal programming. Dorothy put this in you, to feel if you ever came in contact with the girl."_

Ah, thanks for clearing that up for me Mr. Voice. Now to finish this... I killed the girl on the couch effortlessly; she's just another victim. No ties, no guilt, no remorse, no regret, no second thoughts, yet if only I could go back and time and rethink this; killing this bitch was the end of me.


	4. Flames of the Redeemer

Flames of the Redeemer

"What… have you done, Cain?" The beautiful woman with the red hair stepped toward me, menacingly. Did she think she could take me? She held herself awfully well though, for someone who had just witnessed a murder. I simply pushed passed her. _"Mind your business."_

I walked about three feet away from the doorway before I felt a strange sensation in my back. It was like a small itch that slowly grew into cold, sharp pain. I put my hand on my back to see if I could stop it. What I found was a knife. It was a few centimeters in; a warning shot. This woman wouldn't kill someone dishonorably. It would appear that I'd found Rita.

I glanced quickly at my surroundings, my battlefield. There were many resources and things that I could use to my advantage. I didn't have to wait long to find out what her power was. She sent at me a barrage of utensils, flung off the nearby tables.

"_You're trying to kill me with forks? You're going to have to try harder than that to eliminate your mother's redeemer."_

Yet, I underestimated her. I could sense the level of her power shift to amazing levels after hearing of the death of Dorothy; she hadn't known. I remember thinking, _"I guess I'll have to go all out after all."_

I had the same powers as her. However, she had honed her skills in the field much more. Trapped in the confines of my tower, I hadn't put my techniques to any practical use or practice. In fact, before yesterday, I had never used my power on another life. But what it came down to was birth talent. I was simply built better; born for much larger things than to die by this wench. And though she hovered tauntingly on a piano overhead, it wasn't long before I thought of a new tactic. Time to put those resources to use; the alcohol.

I lured her closer to the west wall of the basement, throwing blasts of power just a few feet behind her, forcing her closer and closer to me. I backed myself up until I could no further, let her think she cornered me, and made my strike. Finally, Ihad reason to use alittle thing I had practiced-Teleportation. She was left far behind. As she turned her musical vehicle around to see where I had gone, she met her end in a burst of flames. Alcohol, ignition, and the sight of me wavinggoodbye to a simple inferiorwere the last sights she'd ever see.

As I watched her burn, she started to cry, yelling to herself something about hating herself. A cry of pity? I can only be devoid of mercy. She was as inhuman as I was, yet she chose to oppose me and live for her great god that would show her the way to salvation; a paradise of damnation for all life except something as lifeless as a machine. Given the choice, would she have sided with me? The past is the past. I will think of it no more.

I sensed her breathing slowly waning, until finally it halted. I searched her for clues. After all, I had no idea where to start looking for the next Galerian in line, no less which one I would run into. In one of her pockets, I found a small note, like an answer to the prayers I never made.

_Rita_

"_Rion should be close to his 'awakening' soon. We need you to keep searching for Lilia; he can not be allowed to find her before us. Brother and I will be waiting here, at the home in Rion's memories. Address is on the back, in case anything new developes."_

_Birdman_

The home in Rion's… memories? Could this mean that he doesn't even know he's one of us? Ha, more ammo for my arsenal-all I need to send him over the edge, to make him suffer the most I possibly can. There isn't anything much worse than discovering that all the things you've ever known are fake. Hahaha…

And as the note said, the address of Rion's fake mansion was on the back, conveniently located in a nearby district in our very same city, amidst all the other darkness.

I didn't expect to find Rion. I mean, I had no idea when this note was written. For all I knew, Rion could be awake from wherever he was being held.Something inside me, however, told me that my journey towards godliness would be as long and drawn out as possible, and that I should expect to face every single person possible, before facing Rion... in theend.But I didn't expect to face an "army" either, which was quite an annoying little surprise waiting at the mansion.Perhaps the first sign that my luck was failing…


End file.
